Pet
by akakabuto999
Summary: Humans are being captured and being made into pets; Also being sexually altered,so that males can reproduce as well as females can. Optimus finds Jackson Darby, heavily pregnant, and swears to take him home.
1. Chapter 1

That boy is a fine human, I think to myself as I look at his scared little face through the glass of his cage. He looks strong, loyal-and has a vague sense of excitement and sweetness as he stares back at me.

I bend down to get a look oh him; He's being used for breeding at the moment , But at further examination, it seems he'll be allowed to be adopted after a fortnight. No wonder, I think. He does after all look like a fine male.

I examine him more; The bulge in his belly tells me a lot about his condition. He's close to giving birth,I can tell. It saddens me that he has to be taken away from his offspring so quickly. I acknowledge the info pad some more; a wild human, a pleasant personality (To both genders and species) non territorial, strong fit and healthy, but is not currently up for sale.

I eye him. Maybe I could buy him now; with his offspring... But I don't have the time to help his necessities. I read some more, and move to another cage with the dominant male who made my human pregnant. The human has a fiery red pelt, tanned skin, and green eyes. He's the complete opposite of my human.

But I'm mostly surprised at HIS info pad;

Aggressive, territorial, detests females ( Of both species) and is often used for the main role in breeding; impregnating submissive males. Was my human really _that _submissive?

He catches my attention, by staring at me, challenging. Something I could kill so easily was daring me?

I compare the two males, immediately knowing that id be the one getting the _submissive _one, him being the most affectionate and sweetest out of the pair. I honestly disliked the aggressive one, but I pity him as well, His life being kept behind a glass barrier.

I'll go ask the manager if I can reserve the human, and bring it home when it had given birth, I think to myself. I turn around, face to face with a rather ugly mech. Its a moldy green color, with equally dull optics, which behold a lack of individuality and character.

"Rock;" He tells me. I suspect he's telling me his name.

I nod, but don't tell him my name. He seems to understand why, and starts to talk a little more intelligently.

"You want that one, dontcha?" He question.

I nod. He cracks a smile and laughs at me.

"We've had fifty people reserve and ask for him!"

"W-what?" I choke, Losing my nobility. He stops laughing.

"Everyone wants the guy;I mean, who wouldn't?" He looks at my human.

I look at the human as well.

"Please,"

He looks at me, startled.

"I would pay double...Triple!" I exaggerate.

"Rock" Looks at me darkly. " We've had better prices than that,"

I panic; I sound like a sparkling. But I want him.

"1000!" I say, pleading.

He looks confused for a moment, but seems to understand.

"That's the most we've had!" He chokes.

I stare at him; Silently asking him to get the manager.

He understands and walks off quickly to get the him.

I stare at the human, who now lays on the floor, small paws clawing at his belly in obvious pain.

I feel like a sparkling again.

**I feel bad :( I generally don't like sexy scenes, but i guess I like M-preg. I tried to make it long, so if its not good, I'll update it later. for now, goodbye! I can't be bothered to type no more**

**b;onesbliyefwefvlykeitgegughgwg0p8ypg**

**SEE YAH**


	2. Chapter 2

I'd been checking on my human everyday since I'd reserved him, his pregnancy seeming to make it longer.

He was going to give birth soon; I knew it. He was turning paler, and weaker everyday, vomiting the food up I and the staff gave him.

I was happy to know that he was soon to give birth to a male; healthy, just like his father. I was scared for its temperament though; the OTHER father was highly aggressive; what if he was the same?

Rock had soon become one of my friends; explaining humans, what they need, what they eat, and even once told me how to breed them. He told me about the young male he'd adopted numerous months ago, and had asked me on several occasions if I wanted to see him, every time I'd accept. But he'd always be too busy, or his schedule too full.

I look at the animal, soon to give birth. He's lying on his side, breathing gently, occasionally scraping his paw against his belly.

I bend down, and press the button which slides the glass away. He rolls over,and whines a sound of recognition.

My servo reaches out, and strokes his fragile body; its soft, as normal. I run my digits over his swollen stomach, and rub circles into it. He relaxes further, and closes his eyes, dozing off.

The aggressive one seems agitated; He's pacing up and down his cage, pressing his face against the glass, pawing at the corners. He seems to know that the time is nearing.

I hear heavy pedes attempt to tiptoe.

"Hello Rock," I say quietly as not to wake the human. "I have a question."

"Hmmm?" I take it means a yes.

"What do pups look like?" He replied quickly.

"Adorable, chubby, poofy, cute, whatever...Trust me, they're little decepticons when you get to know them,"

I nod, interested, but puzzled by why he called them _little decepticons.._

"You must have seen many pup births here?" I question.

He nods.

"Tons." He says slowly. He frowns at my human. "Tons..." He says more quietly. I stop stroking the human, startling him slightly. He freezed up slightly.

Its my turn to frown now.

"Whats wrong?"

He stutters slightly.

"In the correct terms; 213 will give birth in approximately 2 hours,"

We stare at him, amazed.

"I-I'll get the staff.." He said quickly, loping out of the room. I rub more circles into his belly.


End file.
